


別鬧了，總統先生 (3)

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

耐人尋味的沉默持續了幾分鐘。  
  
麥克一邊換下濕透的衣服，一邊豎起耳朵監聽浴室裡的動靜。隱忍的細微呻吟和魚鰭拍打水面的啪啪聲傳了出來，然後是帶著惱怒的悶哼，和尾巴抵著浴缸掙扎擺動的碰撞聲。  
  
麥克忍不住勾起了嘴角開始想像裡頭總統和他的 **新玩具** 玩耍的場景。  
  
他臉上掛著邪惡笑容，在總統臥房裡脫了精光，甩著亮晃晃的大傢伙從衣櫃裡抽了條繡著總統姓名縮寫的高級浴巾披在肩上，正準備使喚部下幫他從置物櫃裡拿一套換洗衣物過來時，班的聲音從浴室裡傳了出來。  
  
「麥克！過來――」  
  
總統的呼喊聽起來慌亂而急迫，麥克胡亂圍上了浴巾拔腿就往浴室裡衝。  
  
「怎麼了？你沒事吧？」他一臉緊張的問道。  
  
班抬頭盯著對方毫無防備的半裸軀體，瞬間猶豫了一下，「――別告訴我你底下什麼都沒穿。」  
  
「蘇格蘭的驕傲。」麥克挺了挺壯碩的胸肌回答，「你弄傷自己了？」  
  
「不，我沒有。」班露出挫敗的神情，緩緩沉回水裡，「我找到了……兩條裂縫。」  
  
「……嗯哼？」麥克不確定自己應該接什麼話。他的總統看起來臉色不大好。  
  
「 **它** 應該就在其中一條裂縫裡面。」  
  
「所以……？」麥克一臉的疑惑。等等。 **應該？**  
  
「――你還沒找到老二？」  
  
「我辦不到。」班尷尬地垂下頭，別過視線，「你還記得去年上校要幫我做前列腺指檢的時候嗎？」  
  
「怎麼可能會忘記？」麥克的眉頭擠在一起回想著，「你打斷了一個男護士的鼻樑，咬傷了另一個，還踹傷了我兩個探員！我他媽寫了一份十幾頁的報告跟上級解釋為何總統的常規健檢現場會被搞得像是監獄裡的輪暴場景一樣――」  
  
「有些人就是沒辦法忍受異物侵入。」班理直氣壯地為自己辯護。  
  
「你他媽的倖存過槍傷、墜機、爆炸、墜樓、還被見鬼的恐怖份子挾持過兩次――然後你現在告訴我你找不到自己的老二因為你沒辦法桶你自己？」麥克額頭上的青筋冒了出來。  
  
「幫我。」班看著他，尾巴抵在浴缸邊緣。  
  
麥克站在原地楞了幾秒。  
  
「――你現在是在命令我幫你把老二掏出來？」他覺得自己體內有什麼東西爆炸了。  
  
「你覺得 **我們** 有其他選擇嗎？」班臉上掛著豁出去的悲壯表情盯著對方，「我不會揍你。盡量。」  
  
「……」麥克的老二抽動了一下。也許不只一下。然後他想起了一件事，「你等我一下。」  
  
黑髮男人轉身離開浴室，金髮的那個斜著腦袋泡在水裡擺動著尾鰭。  
  
「只是預防萬一。」麥克手上拿著一條領帶回到浴室，臉上掛著地獄犬的笑容。  
  
「――你要幹嘛？」人魚頭上冒了冷汗。  
  
麥克沒有回答。他緩緩走向浴缸，朝他的總統逼近。班的雙手撐在身後，緊張地豎起了尾鰭。  
  
麥克無預警地伸手抬起他的下巴，班反射性地抓住對方手腕，麥克勾起了嘴角，順勢一拉，班瞬間失去重心滑了一下，麥克趁機抓住了對方兩隻手腕，用領帶牢牢綁住，綑在胸前。  
  
「不准咬！」麥克發出警告，一手按住班的胸膛，另一手往他的下腹探去。班在水裡掙扎了幾下，最終還是乖乖將尾巴浮出水面。  
  
麥克沿著班的腹肌往下摸索，那些細緻的鱗片雖然閃著金屬光澤卻沒有想像中鋒利刮手。班的尾鰭就像人類的下肢一樣，肌肉發達而結實。冰冷的魚鱗包裹著底下溫熱的軀體。他沒花太多力氣就在相對人類大腿根部的地方找到了兩道頭尾相接的裂縫。  
  
班倒抽了一口冷氣。那兩道隱密的狹長裂縫因為充血而微微擴張，麥克的手指在兩道開口之間來回撫摸，像在猶豫著要從哪裡下手。  
  
「麥克......」班低喊了一聲，呼吸急促了起來，被綑住的雙手在浴缸邊緣因掙扎而蹭得發紅。  
  
「忍住。」麥克舉起對方的手掛在自己肩上，一隻手指探入了下方的裂口。  
  
一道電流竄過班的身體。他下意識弓起了身體，額頭抵在麥克的肩膀上，尾鰭末端難耐地上下晃動。麥克粗大的手指在緊窒發燙的通道裡沿著周圍的肉壁探索，試圖尋找總統消失的老二。一些溫水順著被他撐開的縫隙灌了進去。  
  
「唔……」班咬緊了牙關，隱忍的呻吟、破碎的喘息從齒縫間流瀉。  
  
麥克加入了另一根手指，微微岔開按壓著肉穴內壁，突然間，班抽蓄了一下，蜷起腰身緊緊摟住對方，「不是…那裡……」  
  
班的聲音幾乎被毫無遮掩的慾望淹沒。麥克十分確定他找對了地方――雖然不是他們預期的那個。他加重了力道，精準地來回摩擦著那個位置，感受到上方另一個裂口逐漸腫大隆起。  
  
「哈…啊……麥克！」班的囈語化成了賽壬的歌聲，麥克在失控前扳過他的臉湊了上去。  
  
班的呻吟淹沒在唇舌交纏的深吻裡。  
  
麥克抽出了手指擠進上方的穴口，立刻摸到了藏在生殖腔裡的陰莖，光滑而彎曲，腫脹得像是迫不及待要發洩一般。他用手指夾住前端，班的尾鰭忍不住在水裡拍打掙扎，麥克低吼著將他往後壓制在浴缸壁上，小心翼翼地將生殖器掏了出來――  
  
「有趣。」麥克忍不住下了評論。  
  
總統的新玩具比原來的長度多了許多，和人類的相比，表面的薄膜更加光滑，血管的紋路也不是那麼明顯，色澤上幾乎跟班的膚色一樣白皙，末端沒有蕈狀突起，但整體而言相當地富有彈性，尾端的部分甚至有些詭異地捲曲著。  
  
班轉過頭去沒有勇氣直視自己的傢伙，一股腦地將臉埋在麥克厚實的肩膀上，尾巴控制不住地凹了起來。  
  
麥克盯著自己手裡的總統的老二，心中千軍萬馬奔騰。班睜著一雙過於濕潤的藍眼抬頭看了他一眼，魚尾微微顫抖。 **媽的。** 麥克解開對方手上的領帶，班喘息著在水裡撐起上身，姣好分明的肌肉曲線展露無遺。  
  
麥克握住手裡的細長傢伙前後套弄，班隔著浴缸緊緊抱住他的肩膀，腰尾相接的部位因為用力而蜷起，「麥克……要…出來了……」班貼在麥克的耳畔發出不知道是痛苦還是愉快的呻吟。  
  
麥克倒是毫無懸念的硬到可以直接出來的地步。雖然他不大確定他們出來的是不是一樣的東西。他加快了套弄的速度，班抓著他肩膀在他背上留下了鮮紅指印，尾鰭蜷曲的幅度越來越大。  
  
「哈……」隨著一聲低沉的呻吟，班的身體抽蓄了幾下，麥克隨即感到手上被噴濺了一波濃濁的乳白色半透明體液。  
  
「恩…」麥克盯著一副精疲力竭模樣癱軟在自己身上的總統，露出了任務達成的得意表情，「問題解決。」  
  
班的尾鰭還因為高潮的餘韻而微微顫抖，他有點不知所措地半掛在麥克身上，「謝了……」  
  
「所以你剛是真的想上廁所還是純粹只是想讓我幫你來一發？」麥克忍不住調侃了一下他的總統。  
  
「我是真的以為……那裡漲得很難受，我總得想辦法弄點東西出來。」班小聲地辯解著。  
  
「班。」  
  
「幹嘛？」  
  
「你的老二，」麥克扳過總統的臉，強迫他看著自己的新玩具，「 **握著我的手。** 」  
  
「……」班失神地望著自己陌生而捲曲的老二。它的確正纏繞著麥克的手指。他都能清楚地感受到從下身傳來對方掌心的溫暖觸感。  
  
他的老二捲著麥克的手指。老二。和麥克。  
  
總統的理智斷了線。  
  
而麥克硬了。人類的老二在浴巾下搭了一座工業型號的帳篷。兩人下面的兄弟顯然有比主人有更多的話要說。  
  
班下意識地拉掉了麥克的浴巾。因為他的老二握著人家的手，他想，那麼他應該也要握著對方的老二才能達成某種平衡。  
  
「你以為自己在幹嘛？」麥克一把抓住了對方準備伸向他兄弟的手。  
  
「我不知道。」班愣愣地看向他，「那重要嗎？」  
  
下一個瞬間，麥克被他拉進了浴缸，壓在身下。班即便長出了魚尾力氣還是大得驚人，麥克不由得打從心裡讚嘆了一下。班趴在他胸膛上，下身磨蹭著他硬到發疼的老二。那姿勢簡直不能再正確。  
  
更正。這情況簡直不能再錯。那是他的老闆，美國的總統，握有核彈發射碼的國家元首……  
  
班用一個強硬的吻剝奪了麥克剩餘的理智。  
  
而川博正在前往總統臥房的路上。


End file.
